RWBY Revival
by Wedrestamos
Summary: After the Breach that shook Vale and Remnant, tensions have been high. Hunters and Huntresses have been busier than ever, but they're about to be thrown for a loop by a new team (or two). Will this team be ultimately helpful...or simply there for darker purposes? Rated T just to be careful.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm gonna try this. For those of you following me, this may be different for you simply because it's a different franchise. I hope you read anyways, because White and Co. will be making appearances. Not quite sure where I'm going with this story…what's the worst that could happen, right?**

 **My bad, there's probably someone out there not understanding this whatsoever…for that person (or those people, as the case may be), I have written only Pokémon stories before, so a RWBY fanfic is relatively new to me. If you are ever confused by White or any of his allies, read the story White Fury (or you can just pm me, if that's how you wanna do that. I'd prefer you read, but I can't control what people do). Critiques and just reviews in general will be greatly appreciated, but no flames. If you're gonna shoot me down, give at least a good reason.**

 **I don't know if the quality will be any good (I hope it is), so I ask that you bear with me. Look out for lack of detail, possible lack of action, et cetera. I don't like pointing out my flaws, but I will if it'll help me improve. Who knows? This could be decent. Just a heads-up, this is between Volumes Two and**

 **Three, so if this isn't finished before Volume Three and stuff happens in it to contradict this, don't worry about it.**

 **Anyways, enough talk…enjoy!**

Ruby looked at Weiss. "How long has she been talking?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "All of ten minutes."

Ruby groaned and leaned back in her chair. "I thought this class was sparring, not lecturing…"

"It is, but the finer points must be covered sometimes."

Ruby looked at Weiss again. "In such boring detail?"

Weiss looked at Ruby again. "It wouldn't be so boring if you'd pay attention!" She hissed quietly.

Ruby groaned again and tried to focus on Professor Goodwitch's lesson, which was about…eh, not important. The large sparring hall was meant mostly for sparring (shocker), but there were times that Glynda Goodwitch started lecturing (monologuing to Ruby) about, as Weiss said, the finer points of sparring. To Ruby, though, there wasn't much else to know. Shoot, slash, don't die. Simple enough.

Ruby heard the door open, and she turned to look. "What…" She nudged Weiss several times. "Weiss, look!"

Weiss looked at her. "Really? It's not enough you disrupt my-hey, who's that?"

Soon, everyone turned to look at the new arrivals. Goodwitch looked up as well. "Are you really so important that you would disturb my class?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to. Won't happen again, Professor Goodwitch."

"It better not, Mr…"

"Fury."

Goodwitch raised an eyebrow. "That's a name?"

"No, a title. White Fury."

Goodwitch paused, then nodded. "Very well. White Fury. Take a seat."

The guy nodded, and Ruby continued to examine him. He was clad completely in white: white open trench coat, revealing a white t-shirt and pants, white sneakers, everything. The strangest thing was that he wore a white hat that kinda looked like a fedora, except that where the bumps on the front would be were two foot-long prongs, effectively throwing shade over his eyes.

His companions were no less strange. One was wearing a suit with a pink bowtie and a cape, looking similar to an old-fashioned magician. He wore an old top-hat with a pink band to cover his eyes, and in his hand he held a long staff with a clear orb on the end of it. Another was dressed like a boxer, with no shirt, bright orange boxing shorts and gloves, and an orange minimalist mask. The last one had on a light-blue tracksuit, odd-looking running shoes, and a flight helmet with its visor down to hide her eyes.

The four of them sat down, and Ruby whispered to Yang, "You recognize them?"

Yang shook her head. "Nope, never seen them before."

Weiss looked the boxer-looking one over. "I'm pretty sure I would remember that…"

Blake rolled her eyes. "He's probably taken anyways."

White glanced over at them, and Ruby gasped. He chuckled and turned back front to hear Goodwitch say, "You've just volunteered to spar today."

White shrugged. "Okay." He leapt into the ring. A good five feet away and foot down from his current position. "Shall I pick, or will you surprise me?"

Ruby stood. "Whoa!"

Weiss gave a low whistle. "Impressive…"

Goodwitch chuckled. "Oh, a showoff, are you? Well, we'll see how long that lasts…"

Blake looked at the others. "I think Goodwitch is actually annoyed by him."

Yang shrugged. "It seems to be a quality people have. Eh."

Goodwitch scanned the audience, then smiled a little. "Miss Nikos."

Pyrrha stood. "Yes, Professor?"

"Would you oblige filling in as White's sparring partner?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "No problem at all." She walked down to the sparring area and drew her spear and shield, Miló and Akoúo̱. She nodded at White. "Don't take this too personally."

White pulled two green swords from mid-air. "Didn't plan to."

"What-"

"Begin!"

Pyrrha charged at White, who merely chuckled. "Cute." Pyrrha continued to charge…and then right past him. She looked around, then turned back to him. "Okay…" She charged him again, but the same thing happened. "What?"

White chuckled again. "Adorable. Simply adorable."

Pyrrha frowned. "Okay, so no frontal assaults…" She quickly changed her spear to a rifle and started firing, but he deflected the bullets with ease and started to casually walk towards her. "Uh-oh…"

White frowned. "What, lost your excitement?" He started attacking her, and it was all she could do to keep her grip on her shield. He hit it with the hilts of his swords, and she slid back a little. White laughed. "That all you got?!"

Ruby watched with rapt interest. "Pyrrha can't even land a hit…"

Weiss nodded. "Yeah…that's…"

White sighed. "You wanna prolong this any longer?"

Pyrrha looked at him, the fire of determination burning still in her eyes, and he shrugged. "Okay."

She charged at him once more, and this time he grabbed the spear. "You done yet?"

Still holding onto the spear, he began whirling Pyrrha over his head, finally throwing her up. He leapt up and kicked her straight down to the ground, and he landed without so much as a bump. He looked down at her. "Yeah. You're done."

He offered his hand to help her up, and she took it. "You're powerful…"

White smiled a bit. "So I've been told."

Goodwitch looked shocked. "…Class dismissed."

White shrugged and turned to the others who had come in with him. "Let's go."

He met them near the door, and he looked back at Ruby. He walked over to her, twirled his hand, and instantly a rose appeared. He handed it to her, saying, "A rose for a Rose."

He walked out, along with the others, and all Ruby could say was "Whoa…"

 **Yeah, I know, kinda short. This is just introduction, probably the next one as well, to some degree. It'll get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby kept shaking her head. "Whoa…"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You've been saying that for the past five minutes. He wasn't _that_ amazing."

Ruby looked at Weiss. "Are you kidding?! He beat Pyrrha like it was nothing! He's good!"

Blake nodded. "She has a point."

Yang hit her hands together. "Well, I can't wait to get a taste of that!"

The four were chatting at a table in the lunch room, with Team JNPR sitting across from them (four to a side).

Jaune shrugged. "Eh. He's not _that_ good."

Pyrrha shot him a look. "You _were_ there today, right?"

Jaune turned to Pyrrha. "Oh, he just got lucky."

"Oh, so you could beat me if you got lucky? That's your logic?"

Jaune whirled around. "Oh, White! Uh, hey…"

White chuckled and sat with the other three at the next table. "Hey, Jeane. Oh, wait, I haven't introduced you, have I…that's Long." He pointed at the magician-looking one. "That's Short, and that's Quick." He pointed at the boxer and runner, respectively.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Those aren't names, those are adjectives."

White chuckled again. "You're very observant…see, we don't use names if we don't have to. Superheroes and all."

Ruby blinked. "Uh…superheroes?"

Short nodded. "Yeah. We have powers beyond a typical human, so we use them to fight evil, much like you Hunters and Huntresses."

Ruby gasped in excitement, but Blake merely huffed. "Powers? That fight with Pyrrha only showed off superior strength."

"That fight with Pyrrha was only a fraction," White countered. "I have more than that." He stood and shot a blue beam at the floor, covering a small area in ice. "Like that."

Weiss laughed and stood. "Mytenaster can do that same thing! With more finesse to boot…"

White looked at Weiss. "Can Myrtenaster do this?"

He lifted his hand, and Weiss began to levitate a few inches above the ground.

To say she screamed would be an understatement. "LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

White laughed and released his grip none too gently. "That convince you?"

Weiss nodded. "Yeah…"

Yang stood as well. "Well?"

White looked at Yang. "Well, what?"

"Well, when are we gonna duke it out?"

White gave Yang a look (presumably. Mask and all). "With you."

Yang nodded, fire in her eyes. "Yeah!"

White smiled a little. "Sorry, you're spoken for. Between Short and Quick, my melee fighters are covered."

Quick shrugged. "He's right. I kick, he punches, we have fun."

Yang glowered. "But-"

"Alright students, back to class!"

Yang sighed. "Damn…"

* * *

"So there I was, barehanded against a King Taijitu _and_ a Nevermore, with only desert around me!"

Weiss sighed at Professor Port's usual blustering. As he kept going, she let her gaze wander over to White Fury, who stood-wait, what?

"Professor, do you have a Grimm specimen here today?"

Professor Port turned to White Fury. "Oh, you're the new student, um…White Fury, that was it…I'm sorry, what was your question?"

"Grimm specimens. Do you have any here?"

Professor Port thought a moment. "Yes…I believe we have a Boarbatusk around here somewhere. Why?"

"Could you bring it out here, please?"

"Why?"

"Bear with me, please."

Professor Port gave White a hard look. "Alright…one moment." He went into the back room, and White went down to the lecture area, and Ruby looked down. "White, what are you doing?"

White turned to Ruby and smiled widely. "Waiting to blow your minds."

Ruby went to ask just what he meant by that, but Professor Port walked back in and placed a crate on the ground, which began to shake. He looked at White. "Do you-"

"Yes, I know what I'm doing. Let it free."

Port raised his eyebrows slightly. "What?!"

White looked directly at Port. "I did not stutter. Let it out."

Port looked between the crate and White several times, then went over to the crate and unlocked it. "Just remember-"

"I know, my own damn fault if I get gored."

Port nodded, went behind the crate, and slammed the top, releasing the Boarbatusk on White, who merely looked it over. "Thought it'd be bigger…"

He sidestepped its first charged and pulled his swords out almost lazily. "You know what…" He twirled his swords, and they disappeared, leaving only a leaf behind.

Ruby stood again (she had sat back down) and shouted, "What are you doing?!"

White glanced at Ruby and turned back to the Grimm. "Breaking law Number One of Grimm: Grimm are inherently evil."

As the Boarbatusk charged at White again, he put the leaf to his lips and started to blow through it. A sweet melody started to play throughout the room, and the Boarbatusk twitched. As White continued playing, the Grimm seemed to grow lighter-no, that's not right. The darkness seemed to be leaving it…seemed to be making its own self next to the now-normal boar.

White finished playing, put the leaf away, and muttered to himself, "It worked…holy crap, it worked…" In a louder and more commanding tone, he proclaimed, "O Darkness that has possessed this creature, I hereby release you back to the Eternal Void of Chaos and claim another life for Order, Harmony, and all they stand for. Begone, Evil, for you are banished!" He pulled a sword and cut the small link between the boar and the darkness, and the darkness dissipated, leaving a normal boar in its place.

The lecture hall was dead silent. White looked around, and he saw that every mouth was open, even Ren's (who as we know can usually control his emotions). "What?"

Ruby blinked a few times. "You…you…"

White laughed. "I did." He turned to Port. "Are we finished?"

Port nodded, and White and his team went to leave, but White turned back. "Sorry, almost forgot…our team is called the Revivers." They four walked out, and the room erupted in talk.

"Did you see that?"

"He just purified a Grimm!"

"I thought they were pure evil?"

"Guess not…"

Team RWBY looked among each other, and naturally Ruby was the first to speak. "Holy crap!"

Yang looked at Ruby. "Rather blunt, but yeah…how did that just happen?"

Blake still seemed stunned, and Weiss' eyes widened more. "Guys, look at Cardin!"

She pointed, and the four turned to see Cardin collapsed over his table. "He's probably asleep. He does that a lot."

Yang shook her head. "No…he was awake. Then White played that song…"

Blake looked back at the door. "Who _is_ that guy?"


	3. Chapter 3

As Team RWBY walked back to their dorms, Ruby kept looking around furtively. Weiss groaned. "Why-"

"I'm trying to find White! I just gotta know how the hell he did that!"

Yang chuckled. "So do I, sis, but hunting him is _not_ the right way to go about it."

Blake looked at Yang. "Really."

"Nope. We just beat the crap out of him."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Should've figured…"

"Is that a challenge, Yang Xiao Long?"

The four whirled around to see White and his team. Yang frowned slightly and stepped forward, hitting her knuckles together. "Hell yeah it is! I wanna see just what you're made of!"

White smiled slightly. "I like your zeal, truly. But if you'll remember from earlier, you won't fight me. You'll probably fight Quick."

The runner stepped forward and smirked. "Lucky me."

Yang frowned more and turned back to White. "Why?"

"Four on four. Each of us fight our own person. I fight Ruby, Long fights Weiss, Short fights Blake, Quick fights you. Simple."

Yang blinked. "You've got this all figured out, haven't you…"

Long shrugged. "He has his ways."

Blake rolled her eyes and looked at Short. "I'm supposed to fight a boxer?"

Short hit his gloves together. "What, afraid you'll shoot me? Trust me, you won't."

Blake's frown matched Yang's. "Cocky much?"

Short chuckled. "When we've been through what we have, we're allowed to be. We can beat most anything."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Could you beat an Atlesian Paladin?"

Long thought a moment. "A big enough electric shock, maybe…"

Weiss chuckled, and Long continued with "Or maybe a few seismic hits…enough pressure could cause the whole thing to quite simply break into pieces."

Weiss blinked. "Uh…maybe. It's possible."

White sighed. "Look, we all have better things to be doing than standing here bickering."

Ruby nodded and turned to her team. "He's right. If we're gonna be working with the Revivers, we have to deal with their quirks."

Yang, Blake, and Weiss all huffed, and Yang muttered, "Still think I could take him…"

White stomped up to Yang, getting right in her face. "You know what? I'm getting tired of your attitude." And with that, he uppercut her so hard she went flying straight up about ten feet, crashing back onto the sidewalk and cracking it slightly.

Yang stood, her lilac eyes flaring to red. "Oh, you asked for it!"

She went to punch him, but Quick deflected her punch with a kick and started to whale on Yang, kicking her all over, no place twice in a row. After a minute, Quick let up, and Yang fell to a knee and looked up at Quick, smirking. "That all you got?"

White called to Quick, "End it fast. You know her Semblance."

Quick nodded and stomped the ground, shaking it to keep Yang off-balance, and dropkicked Yang about five feet back, almost hitting a wall. Yang stood weakly, but fell just as fast.

Ruby looked at White. "What did you do?!"

He looked at Ruby. "Me? Nothing. She wanted a fight, she got one, end of story."

"But she could be badly hurt!"

"She's not."

Ruby fumed. "How do you know?!"

"Because I know healing as well."

Ruby looked in her sister's direction, then turned back to White. "You sure she'll be okay?"

White nodded. "Sore, definitely, but nothing broken or anything." He turned to his team. "Let's go."

He turned, but Ruby said, "Hang on."

He turned back, and Ruby asked, "What did you do? Back in the lecture hall."

White paused a moment. "I purified a Grimm. What aren't you getting…?"

"Cardin fell unconscious. What happened to him?"

White smirked. "Nothing that wasn't expected."

"What?"

White sighed. "Miss Rose, if you're _that_ curious about my methods and about myself in general, then I cordially invite you to our dorms. Tonight, one hour." He smiled. "Don't be late."

The Revivers walked off, and Ruby ran over to Yang, who was trying to get back up. "Don't strain yourself; you took a big beating."

Yang stood again, still weakly. "Eh…I've been through worse."

"You still lost. Majorly."

Yang turned to Weiss. "Well, Ice Queen, maybe I wouldn't have lost if I'd have some backup!"

"Excuse me?! I wasn't the one who wanted a piece of the action so much!"

Blake stepped between the two of them. "Both of you stop! There's no use fighting; what's done is done."

Yang huffed. "Still think I could've won…"

Weiss and Blake both sighed and, in the same tone, replied, "Not really…"

* * *

Ruby knocked on the door, and she heard White call from within, "One second!"

Ruby looked around nervously, tapping her foot against the ground, until White opened the door, grinning. "Hey, you're a little early. Eh, no matter. Come in."

He moved out of the way, and she walked in. The other members of the Revivers looked at her, and Ruby suddenly felt very self-conscious.

She turned to White. "So…"

White nodded and sat on one of the beds. "So. What do you wanna know?"

Ruby sat on a nearby chair. "I…I don't know where to begin."

White shrugged. "I understand. There's a lot to ask."

"How the hell'd you purify that Grimm?!"

White recoiled slightly at her sudden increase in volume. "Easy, Ruby. I'll tell you even if you don't yell…"

Ruby looked down, then back at White. "Sorry, but…you're different." She looked at the others. "You all are."

Short chuckled. "Well, no dip, Sherlock. We're not exactly your typical nutjobs."

Ruby blinked. "Huh?"

Long sighed in exasperation. "Forgive his lack of humor. He tends to be…dry sometimes."

Short looked at Long. "Hey, I'm still funnier than you."

Quick piped up. "I beg to differ. Eo-uh, Long has his moments."

Long facepalmed. "Nice."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Eo? Is that your actual name?"

Long shook his head. "No, it's not. Don't worry about it."

Ruby looked at White, who chuckled slightly. "We'll tell you in good time, alright? Now, that Grimm…it's actually quite simple."

Ruby nodded, and White continued. "That melody I played on the leaf is something called Oracion. It's quite important back where we come from. A friend of ours taught it to me and told me that it could be used to purify evil. Basically…I can turn every Grimm into a flesh and blood animal."

"What happened to Cardin?"

"Side effect. With his natural state of jack-assery, the song affected him like it affected the Grimm, just not on as big of a scale."

Ruby blinked again. "So…will Cardin be nice now?"

White shrugged. "No clue. It's possible, but I can't remember the last time I used it on a human, if I ever did."

Long said, "You haven't. We would remember that."

White nodded to him, then turned back to Ruby. "What else?"

Ruby thought a moment. "That levitation thing with Weiss. How'd you do that?"

"I have psychic powers. Next."

"Wait, psychic? Like, ESP and all that?"

Whtie nodded. "Yeah."

Ruby stood. "Uh…the only psychic I know is Professor Goodwitch."

"That's her Semblance. See, we don't have Semblances, per se."

Ruby chuckled, then turned back to serious. "Wait, really? Then…how did you do any of that? The strength, the ice…"

White stood as well. "Simple." He held up his left wrist, and Ruby finally noticed a solid white band, with a circle on the wrist. "What…"

White twisted the circle, and it opened, revealing another circle. "Pressing this circle switches me between human and superhero."

Without hesitation, Ruby pressed it, and White cringed. "Damn…maybe that wasn't the best idea…"

He began to glow, and he ran into the bathroom. Ruby went to follow, but Long thrust his staff between her and the door. "Why would you do that?!"

Ruby looked at him. "I was curious."

"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?!"

Short piped up again. "Blake's still fine, though…"

Quick chuckled. "She's held her curiosity. Unlike this rose."

Ruby looked around at the three of them, about to defend herself, when White called from the bathroom. "Back off, guys. And…go ahead and transform. This was gonna happen sooner or later."

Long sighed. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Long shrugged. "Alright, man." He started glowing pink, Short began glowing orange, and Quick began glowing light-blue. Within a minute, they had changed into three normal-looking people, all around the age of sixteen or so. Long wore glasses, had black hair and green eyes, Short had blue eyes and blond hair, and Quick had brown eyes and brown hair.

Ruby blinked. "Whoa…you _are_ human."

'Long' nodded. "Yeah. And if you've seen us…we might as well tell you our names. I'm Eoniai."

'Short' waved a hand. "Tardon."

'Quick' smiled. "I'm Alyssa."

Ruby turned to the bathroom. "What about you?"

'White' walked back into the room, and Ruby took in his brown eyes and brown hair. "My name's Redoni. I lead the Revivers, as you know, and now I need a favor."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Redoni took a breath. "No one can know about this. _No one_. Not our identities, not our vulnerability, _nothing_. They're secret for a reason. Understand?"

For one simple second, Ruby considered just ignoring that and telling her team. But then she looked into his eyes, and she noticed something, besides the obvious semi-pleading. She noticed that even though there was a soft spot, it seemed…rough, like Redoni had seen things, things that few others had. Like he'd lived a life before.

Ruby nodded. "I understand. I won't tell anyone."

Redoni nodded. "Thanks. And whenever you see us, call us by our hero names, not our real ones. Try to be smooth if you mess up, unlike Eoniai."

Eoniai huffed. "Meh."

Ruby smiled and nodded again. "No problem!"

She turned to go, but Redoni said, "One other thing."

She turned back to him, and he continued. "We're not alone. There are others…the Revivers have a total of eight members, but due to the limitations of Beacon, they've delayed. They should be here tomorrow, so don't be too surprised."

Ruby nodded, and Redoni took a breath. "Understand something. This is important stuff you've found out; if you tell _anyone_ , you all will die."

Ruby's blood ran cold. "You…you'd kill us for telling?"

"No. We have enemies, enemies that you may think you can handle but you can't. We have to be extremely careful, which is why I'm still kicking myself that you did what you did…"

Ruby gulped. "Sorry…"

"Don't be. Like I said earlier, you would find out one way or another. So…unless you have anything else to say, you may go."

Ruby nodded and opened the door, and she looked back once more. "We'll help you however we can. Even if not as involved as we may hope."

She walked out and closed the door, and Redoni let out a breath he'd been holding. "Nice girl…too bad she's involved now."

Eoniai shrugged. "It's not bad now, though…with all we've done, there's not much left against us."

Redoni turned to him. "True, but that's why it's dangerous…cornered rat."

Tardon sighed. "They better be ready…"

Redoni laughed wryly. " _We'd_ better be ready…"


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Ruby walked back into her room, she was set upon by the harpies that were her team. "So?! Tell us what happened!"

"How'd he purify that Grimm?"

"What's up with Cardin?"

"Is he single?"

Ruby held her hands up in surrender. "Guys, guys, one at a time!" She exhaled and walked over to her bunk, turning back to her team. "Alright, Yang."

"Is he single?" She smiled and flaunted herself a little. "I could get some of that…"

"Well, I dunno. I didn't get that far…"

Yang hung her head and sighed, and Blake asked, "Did he tell you how he purified that Grimm?"

Ruby nodded. "That thing he played on the leaf. He said it was called Oracion, and that it had the power to purify evil. He also said that because Cardin's a jack-ass most of the time, the song also affected him, just on a different scale."

They all nodded in understanding, and Weiss asked, "What else did you ask him?"

Ruby remembered back to when she 'accidentally' found out the team's identities. And what Redoni had asked. "Nothing else really came up…he did mention that more of his team was coming tomorrow. Another four."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't they here now?"

Ruby shrugged. "Dunno exactly why, but White said that they had to wait because of Beacon's four person team limit."

Yang shrugged and climbed into her bed, followed by the other three. "Well, tomorrow will come sooner if we sleep! Can't wait to meet these new ones…" She was asleep within minutes, along with Weiss and Blake.

But not Ruby.

No, she remained awake, not for lack of trying, though. She wondered what exactly White had meant by a power that not even the Hunters and Huntresses could combat…she shrugged and rolled over, figuring all things would come in time.

* * *

"Good morning, class."

A general drone came from the seats, and Professor Goodwitch looked at White and his team. "No showmanship today?"

White shook his head. "I really am sorry for being intrusive yesterday."

Goodwitch took a breath. "It's fine…anyways, we have new students here with us today." She looked around. "But…I don't-"

The doors opened, and Goodwitch groaned. "Oh, great…"

Four strangely-clad people walked in, and White grinned. "Hey, guys!"

The leader turned to White and nodded. "White. Good to see you." He looked similar to a modern ninja, with dark-blue sashes and a headband on his forehead under his black hair, with dark-blue paint over his brown eyes to cover them. The one to his right had on light-orange baggy clothes, like martial art training clothes, and had black hair and a light-orange minimalist mask over her red eyes. The one to his left was dressed like a Norse warrior, with armor which had small blades on her forearms and a helmet which covered her green eyes and covered most of her blond hair. The last one was dressed more like a traditional ninja, with dark-blue almost black cloth covering her completely except for her eyes, which had black over them, covering them completely.

The four walked over close to White's team, and the leader said, "I'm Distant Fury. That's Close Fury, Blunt Fury, and Tactical Fury." He pointed to each other member in order, and Ruby blinked. "Huh…"

The four sat, and Goodwitch nodded. "Yes…anyways, does anyone wish to volunteer for the first spar?"

One hand shot straight up, and Goodwitch looked surprised. "Mr. Arc. Very well, come down here."

Jaune stood and walked down to the arena, and he said, "If you don't mind, Professor, I have a partner in mind."

Goodwitch nodded, still looking surprised, and Jaune pointed straight at one specific person. "Cardin."

Cardin looked surprised as well, then laughed. "Well, Jauney Boy, you've just made the _worst_ decision of your day." He walked into the sparring area, and both drew their weapons. Goodwitch called out, "Begin!"

Jaune smiled. "I've got you today, Cardin!" He charged at Cardin, who began to swing his mace down. Jaune stopped short of it, and as it crashed into the ground, he cut at the body of it, leaving a few scratches but failing to deal any sufficient damage to it. Cardin pulled it back, and Jaune leapt back, exhaling. He turned to White, who nodded, and pointed his sword tip-first at Cardin, and it unleashed a white beam, hitting Cardin directly in his chest armor and sending him flying back into the wall. Everyone gasped, and Cardin stood back up. "What…that never did that before!"

Jaune's smile turned into a smirk. "Oh, that's not all." He swung it in an X-shape, and it left two white trails, which he promptly slashed to send charging into Cardin, sending him through the wall this time. Jaune exhaled, and Cardin called weakly from outside the room, "I give…"

Goodwitch turned to Jaune with shock. "The…winner is Mr. Arc."

Jaune reverted back to a smile and sat with his team, who were still in shock. Nora spoke first with the blunt but eloquent "Remind me not to annoy you nowadays…"

Jaune laughed. "Oh, relax Nora. Besides, I have White Fury to thank for that-hey, where'd he go?"

Ruby and her team looked in that general direction, and sure enough, White and the Revivers had left. Ruby shrugged. "Eh."

Goodwitch shook her head, snapping herself out of her funk, and looked at the new students. "Distant, is it?"

He nodded, and Goodwitch thought a moment. "We have time for one more bout."

"If I have a say, Professor, I'd rather not spar."

Goodwitch pursed her lips, and Blunt stood. "May I?"

Goodwitch nodded. "Very well. Blunt Fury, step into the arena."

She did so, and Goodwitch looked around. "Any-"

Yang's hand shot straight up, and Goodwitch blinked. "Alright, Miss Xiao Long. Step into-"

Yang leapt into the arena and held her fists up. "This is for the humiliation White gave me yesterday!"

Blunt smiled and extended her arms straight out, and the blades on her forearms detached and grew until each was a double-headed battle axe, each head about the size of hers. "Yeah. Sure."

Yang grimaced slightly. "Uh-oh…"

"Begin!"

Neither girl charged right away, instead opting for circling each other, sizing each other up. Blunt looked Yang over and sighed. "I'd hate to damage that too much…I can appreciate a good figure."

Yang smirked. "Oh, trust me, I won't be the one with new hues of black and blue!"

She charged at Blunt, and Blunt laughed. "Dude. Battle-axes."

She joined them at their hilt ends, making a double-sided double-headed quadruple battle-axe. Ruby's head spun just thinking about it. Blunt started to twirl the axe, and Yang stopped her charge and started to slowly back up. The two axes detached from each other, and Blunt charged at Yang, who sidestepped Blunt and landed a shotgun-punch on her, launching her sideways into the wall.

Blunt stood back up and shook her head slightly. "Nice…now how about this?" The heads started glowing light-red, and as Blunt spun them, they started spewing fire at Yang, who did her best to endure. Once Blunt got close, she hit Yang on either side of her head with an axe, and she crumpled like paper.

Blunt turned to Goodwitch. "She's done."

"Not…yet…"

Blunt turned back to see Yang slowly try to bring herself back up, and Blunt sighed. "Nope." She hit Yang with the flat end of the axe, and she fell again.

Goodwitch nodded. "Yes, I should think so…"

"Not yet I'm not!"

Yang stood up shakily and glared at Blunt with red eyes. "I WILL NOT BE BEAT AGAIN!"

She charged at Blunt, who hit her axe heads together to create a screech, throwing Yang off balance. Blunt tackled Yang, and she went down for a third and final time.

Blunt nodded and went back up into the stands. "Shall we go?"

Distant nodded, and the four left. Goodwitch sighed and said in an almost bored tone, "The winner is Blunt Fury…"

Ruby and her team instantly ran down to Yang, who at this point had propped herself onto a knee. "Well…that happened."

Blake shook her head. "Yang. Superheroes. Powers. Don't you get it yet?"

Yang shook her head, provoking an exasperated groan from Blake and Weiss. "I can win…I just gotta find their weaknesses…"

"You don't wanna open that can of worms."

Yang and the team whirled around, and Yang spoke aloud. "Who said that?"

Nora looked back from following her team out. "Said what?" She turned back, and soon the only ones left in the room were the team.

Ruby stood and looked around. "Okay, I _know_ I heard that…"

"Of course you did. Telepathy."

Weiss sighed and closed her eyes as she recognized it. "White."

"Yup. And I'm here to say that if you go looking for our weaknesses, it's not gonna end pretty for anyone. Just a warning…"

He cut out, and Ruby turned to her team. "Well, then."

Yang nodded. "How'd he hear me?"

Blake shrugged. "He hears a lot…"

Weiss huffed. "I still think he shouldn't be trusted too much…"

Ruby matched Blake's shrug. "All we can really do is wait…"


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby looked around for White and his team, and Yang chuckled. Ruby turned to her. "What?"

Yang shook her head, a small smile on her face, and focused back on her food. Ruby frowned and glanced quickly at her other teammates to see that they had similar smiles. "Guys, what is it?"

"Hey, Ruby."

She jumped slightly and turned to White. "Oh, White. Hey…"

He smiled and walked over to where his team and Distant's team were sitting, and the three's smiles seemed to grow a little more. Ruby started to pout. "Guys, seriously. Not cool."

Yang shrugged innocently. "Did we say anything?"

"No, and that's the point! What are you guys not telling me?"

Yang looked between White and Ruby several times, and Ruby's eyes widened. "No…you don't think…"

Yang smiled widely and nodded, quickly followed by the other two nodding with less fervor. "C'mon, sis, it's obvious. He likes you!"

Ruby shook her head, a blush forming. "No…besides, I'm sure he's got plenty of women after him…" She looked around. "Uh…speaking of which, where's Weiss?"

The three looked to see Weiss talking to White. Blake shook her head. "Nope…"

Yang shrugged. "I think she has a shot."

Blake looked at Yang. "Five lien says not."

"You're on."

Weiss walked back over, dejected, and Yang sighed, slapping the money into Blake's open hand. "Damn…I hate when you're right…"

Weiss sat back down, and Ruby looked at her. "Weiss?"

She looked at Ruby. "He said he was after someone in particular. Not me." She sighed and looked down. "I got shot down so hard…"

Blake shrugged, and Yang said, "Cheer up. It could have been worse."

Weiss looked bitterly at Yang. "How could it have _possibly_ been worse."

Yang grinned. "He could have announced it loudly."

Which earned her a punch from both Weiss and Blake.

* * *

Ruby sighed as she walked back to her dorms. She had forgotten something in Professor Oobleck's class, and as such, it was getting dark as she walked along the sidewalk.

She stopped suddenly and looked around carefully. "Is…is someone there?"

She heard a rustle from somewhere and backed up against a nearby lamppost, quickly drawing Crescent Rose. "I…I don't wanna shoot you, but I will if I have to!"

She was answered by an evil chuckle, and she shivered. "Well, Miss Rose…you think something as cute as that precious scythe of yours can be equal to me?"

A cold chill ran down her spine. "White?"

The chuckle developed into a laugh, and a figure stepped into the light, making Ruby gasp. "What…"

The figure gestured at itself. "Yeah, I know. Not my first choice for costume, but hey."

To say he looked like White Fury would be an understatement. He had every detail exactly the same, except for the color, which was all black. The figure shrugged. "I assume you know my doppelganger."

Ruby nodded, still in shock. "What…what are you?"

The figure frowned. "I'm still a person. Mostly…anyways, call me Black Fury. I'm kinda White's archenemy."

"Was. He _was_ my archenemy."

Ruby whirled around to see White next to her, and he stepped towards Black a bit. "Way back when, I killed a man in cold blood. That, along with potent dark energy within my artifacts, caused Black Fury to be formed."

Black laughed. "Oh, yay! I love this story!"

White sighed in exasperation. "Anyways, his only goal in life was to kill me, and he got close a few times. The final time…well, let's just say he pissed me off _just_ enough."

Black shrugged and looked at Ruby. "He shot me with fire at close range, and in case you're failing bio, that tends to kill people. And kill me he did."

White matched Black's shrug and countered with "You weren't dead for long…I brought you back, and now you're not evil."

Black nodded. "I'm actually okay with that."

Ruby looked between the two. "So…you two are pretty much the same, except that one's evil and one's good?"

The two looked at each other and nodded, murmuring assent, and Ruby chuckled slightly. "Wow…so white hat and black hat's really a thing…"

White and Black stood for a minute, like they were each blinking, and they both chuckled, which developed into laughter. Ruby looked between the two of them again, and White said, "I never thought of it like that…but I suppose it's true. I'm the white hat, he's the black hat, it's that simple."

Black shrugged again. "It used to be simple. Then I changed."

White sighed a little, his tone growing more serious and a little more sober. "Everything changes…"

Ruby blinked, seeing White a little bit more. "White…"

White shook his head. "Anyways, he also has a team, but they arrived the same day as mine, so they stayed under the radar."

Black smiled a little. "It should be fun to present them…" He teleported away, and White looked at Ruby. "Want me to walk you back?"

Ruby looked at him, hesitating a moment. "I…"

White smiled reassuringly. "Hey, I'm just trying to be nice."

Ruby hesitated a little more. "I…" She nodded. "Alright. I'll take you up on that."

White smiled and offered his arm, which Ruby promptly took, and the two began walking towards Ruby's dorm.

Ruby thought a minute, then looked at White, then looked away again. But not before he noticed. "Something on your mind, Ruby?"

Ruby glanced at him, but kept her gaze front. "Uh, nope. Nothing."

White thought a minute. "Do you think I like you?"

Ruby stopped walking, and White did as well. "Uh…what…uh…"

White smiled and chuckled. "I overheard you and your team talking earlier in the cafeteria. Apparently, they think I like you."

Ruby blushed and looked down, resuming her walk. "Well…you gave me that rose, and…you shot Weiss down so fast…"

White shrugged. "I wasn't interested in Weiss. Simple as that."

Ruby looked at White. "And the rose?"

White smiled a little. "Well…oh, we're here."

Ruby looked away, and sure enough, they were back at her dorm. "Oh…yeah…"

She walked up to the door and turned back to White. "So…the rose."

White nodded and looked down. "Yeah…like I said. A rose for a Rose."

Ruby looked down, still blushing. "Um…are…uh…are you single?"

White looked back up, his expression neutral. "Yeah. Quick and I used to be something, but we kinda drifted. Why?"

Ruby blushed more and looked down. "No…no reason, just making conversation…"

White gave Ruby a look, presumably, and he shrugged. "Alright. If there's nothing else, I'd better get going. Unlike Black, I don't teleport unless I have to."

He started to walk away, and Ruby started to say something, but forced it back down, shaking her head. She walked into her dorm, and White looked back. "Rose…"

* * *

"Rise and shine, sis!"

Ruby sat up quickly at Yang's outburst, hitting her head against the headboard as she did so. She glared at Yang. "Yang. You'd better have a damn good reason for waking me up on the weekend. Waking me up _early_."

Yang beamed. "No one else wanted to hit the gym with me, and I figured you'd be up for it. Eh? Eh?"

Ruby frowned and sighed. "Alright. Give me a minute to wake up…"

Yang laughed, and a few minutes later, Ruby was ready to go. As they approached their door, Yang said, "Oh, by the way, I invited a few others."

Ruby looked at Yang. "A few?"

Yang opened the door, and there stood both White's team and Distant's team. "Mass training!"

White shrugged. "We do kinda owe her after kicking her ass so many times."

Yang's expression faltered, but only slightly. "Anyways, the Revivers and the Limiters say that another team'll be joining us. Just a heads-up."

Ruby nodded without a word, and as she and Yang got out of their room, White mouthed to Ruby 'Sorry.'

Ruby shrugged. Nothing to be done, she figured. Yang could be…forceful.

A few minutes later, they were all in one of the many available sparring rooms around Beacon, and Yang turned to White. "So. Who's going first?"

White glanced around. "You."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. And…I suggest you send out a punch to your right. About…now!"

Without hesitation, Yang did so and made contact with something. She looked in that direction. "What the hell?!"

A girl appeared, rubbing her nose and glaring at White Fury. "Jerk."

White smirked. "Sorry, Camille. One time only, I promise."

Ruby took in this new girl, with her black hair and green eyes. "How'd you do that?"

Camille smiled. "I have the ability to blend into the background. Got some Kec-uh, chameleon genes back in my family tree somewhere."

Ruby nodded, ignoring the slip. "You part of that other team with Black Fury?"

Camille blinked. "You know about him?"

"I kinda made myself known last night."

Everyone turned to see Black with two others guys Ruby didn't recognize. One had light-green eyes and black hair, and the other had light-red eyes and blue hair down to his neck along with an odd pink scarf covering the lower half of his face. The one with black hair wore a black pin-striped suit with a purple shirt and tie, and the one with blue hair wore matching light-blue pants and a jacket with a light-yellow shirt under the jacket.

Black raised a hand in greeting. "Good to see you guys."

White nodded. "Good to see you brought Edgar and Jed."

The one with black hair shrugged. "Hey, if Jed was coming, someone has to be along to make sure he doesn't go too crazy."

Jed rolled his eyes, pulled out a light-blue shuriken, and started absent-mindedly playing with it. "Says the guy who used to try and kill White."

Edgar glared at Jed. "It wasn't personal, Nevermore had specific intentions…anyways, I quit after they disbanded. You know that."

Jed nodded, and his eyes crinkled, like he was smirking. "Yeah. It's just fun to piss you off now and then."

Edgar went to retort, but Black sighed loudly. "Guys, we're all friends here. This is kinda why it's us four…checkered pasts and all."

Jed nodded. "We know. Team Renewal. Making new futures from our pasts."

Camille nodded. "We've heard it a lot from you."

Black nodded as well. "Because it's important to me."

"Hate to break this up, but who am I gonna punch?!"

Everyone looked at Yang, who recoiled slightly, and Jed sighed. "Fine. I'll take you on."

Yang frowned. "Let me rephrase that: I wanna fight White!"

White sighed with exasperation. "Yang. You already know why not."

Yang turned to him and pouted. "Aw, please?"

White shook his head. "No."

Yang continued pouting, and Jed sighed. "Well, might as well…"

He pulled out another shuriken and flung both at Yang, which she noticed at the last minute and dodged quickly. "What the hell?!"

Jed shrugged. "If you're gonna be stubborn, I might as well break the tension. You gonna get even with me?"

Yang frowned. "Fine, Jed. I'll gladly kick your ass!"

Jed's eyes crinkled again, and he pulled out a katana. "Good luck."

He faded into shadow, and Yang whirled around. "No use hiding!"

"It tends to work…"

Yang whirled towards his voice, but he reappeared and started slashing at her several times with the katana, which had begun glowing in a dark color. Yang parried as best she could, but Jed had still caught her off guard. She faltered, and he slammed her into a wall. She charged at him, and he leapt straight over her, grabbing her shoulders as he did so, and slammed her into the ground.

Yang stood slowly. "How'd you just do that?"

Jed's scarf whipped around, like it had a mind of its own. "You promise not to judge?"

"Promise."

Jed nodded. "My scarf? It isn't one. This is my tongue. I'm a Faunus. Frog hybrid."

Ruby looked closer at his 'scarf', and she could see the pores in it. "Wow…how do you talk?"

Jed looked at Ruby. "Hell if I know…I don't question it, I just go with it."

He charged at Yang, and she held up her fists. He leapt up, though, and on his way back down, he hit her with the katana, which had begun glowing sky-blue. She went flying back, hit another wall, and stayed down.

White sighed and shook his head. "You just can't win, can you…?"

Yang stood slowly and glared at White. "I could beat you…"

White laughed. "You just keep telling yourself that…"

The doors were suddenly forced open by Weiss and Blake, who ran into the room with heaving breaths. Ruby went over to them. "What's going on?"

Weiss took a deep breath. "Something's going on in the quad. You have to come see."

* * *

Everyone ran out to see a large circle of people around two people arguing. Ruby and her team, along with White and his team, worked their way to the front to see Cardin and Jaune arguing.

"You're not a hero, Jauney Boy! You're just a coward!"

Jaune frowned. "Then why am I here, huh, Cardin?"

Cardin scowled and turned his gaze to Crocea Mors. "Your sword _never_ had energy blasts like that before. You messed with it!"

"And what, that's a crime? We all mess with our weapons from time to time."

"Yeah, but you're not smart enough to figure something like that out! If we're gonna improve our weapons, you should do it yourself!"

White stepped forward. "Cardin, if you're gonna be pissed, be pissed at me. I borrowed his sword and merely increased its potential."

Cardin's scowl deepened, his voice starting to drip with venom. "Of course. It had to be you…ever since you've been here, it's been different!"

"How is that bad?"

Cardin laughed wryly. "Jaune's not supposed to be powerful! You can't upset the status quo like you have!"

White walked over to Cardin. "Or what."

His tone made it obvious to any normal person that he was serious. Cardin, however, couldn't take the hint. "Or I'll kick you off Beacon myself! And if I'm gonna do that, I wanna see your face!"

He reached for White's hat, but White grabbed his wrist. "Don't. Touch. The. Hat."

Instinctively, the circle widened a bit, and White positioned Cardin. "Revivers! Attack Plan Eta!"

Quick, Short, and Long leapt out from the crowd, and Short called out, "Eta for elimination! I love this plan!"

Cardin's eyes widened. "Wait, elimination?!"

He couldn't get out much more than that, because after that the Revivers began to quite simply beat the crap out of him. Short landed a flurry of punches, Quick a flurry of kicks, and Long a series of blasts. They stopped, and Cardin dropped to a knee, burned, bloody, and beaten. "I give…"

White stepped in front of Cardin. "This is _not_ a match. You don't call uncle."

White's fists started glowing white. "I'm getting real tired of your attitude, Winchester. You belittle, you bully, you mock, and if your brawn matched your brain, you'd be outta here! Well, since it doesn't, I figure I'll give you some free time in the infirmary."

Cardin's black eyes widened as much as they could. "Uh…can't that kill me?"

White shrugged. "Dunno. Don't care."

Long started a little at that. "Uh…don't care? Don't you remember what happened _last_ time you didn't care?"

White paused a moment. "Oh…yeah…" He sighed, seemingly sobering up. "You're right…"

White turned around to walk back to his team, and Cardin stood weakly, pulling out his mace. Ruby called out, "White!"

The mace fell. But not enough.

Cardin's face turned from triumph to shock as he took in White's hand on the mace. "Uh…I can-"

White punched Cardin, and he flew backwards, almost off the cliff. White ran over to him and looked down. "You ever try something like that again, and it won't be almost."

White turned around and walked back to the group of people, and they all backed up, except for the new teams and Ruby's. White sighed. "Everyone, you don't need to be worried. That only happens when someone really pisses me off. I can control my emotions."

No one looked really reassured, and White sighed again, more to himself then anything. "Yeah…I figured…"

He and his team left, and Ruby looked after them. "White…"

* * *

"Damn…he really beat Cardin badly…"

Blake nodded. "And just think: You wanted a part of that."

Yang shuddered. "Remind me not to piss him off…"

Weiss looked at Yang. "You and me both…"

Ruby shrugged. "I dunno. I believe him."

The other three looked at her, and Yang chuckled nervously. "You did see that, right? How he beat down Cardin Winchester without any good reason?"

"He went for the hat."

Blake rolled her eyes. "That's not a good reason."

Ruby nodded. "It is for White. Superheroes have to keep their identities secret."

"See? She gets it."

The four jumped as they turned to White standing in front of the door. "Dammit, White, couldn't you knock?"

White shrugged. "Sorry, Weiss. Sometimes it's fun to scare people."

Blake frowned. "Maybe you shouldn't be here. We're not exactly your biggest supporters, and we wouldn't want to say anything that would land us in the hospital."

White frowned. "Guys, I'm not that kind of guy. I can control myself."

None of them looked reassured except for Ruby, and White's frown deepened. "Guys, don't be like that."

Yang looked him over. "And to think I wanted to fight you…"

White sighed. "What's it gonna take for me to reassure you?"

Ruby's eyes lit up with an idea as she got down from her bunk. "I might know."

She slowly reached for White's hat, and the other three stepped back. "Ruby, he'll beat you down!"

She kept reaching, though, and even got to touch it before he gently removed her arm. "Don't touch the hat, please."

Ruby turned to her team. "See? Not psycho-murderer."

Her team relaxed slowly, and White smiled a bit. "She's right."

Blake walked up to him. "How do we know you're not just acting?"

White sighed. "Man, y'all are a hard-trusting bunch…"

Weiss shrugged. "That's what happens when you've been through what we have."

White laughed without humor. "Yeah, like trying to beat Roman Torchwick hardened you all into Huntresses without hearts. Please. I've seen things that would chill you down to your bones."

Blake scowled. "Hey, we had to work hard to get that bastard behind bars!"

"And you never stopped to think that they were others?"

The team recoiled at this, and Yang asked, "Others?"

"Yeah. Roman had people to report to, too. Why do you think a master criminal like him got caught? To make you all relax. The big fish are still out there."

They all looked among each other, and White continued. "Even here at Beacon."

They all whirled to him, and he chuckled a little. "Yeah. I know the three you all should be worrying about."

Ruby's eyes widened. "How-"

"I have my methods. But before I tell you, I need your word you _will not_ act on it unless I say so. Confronting them early could ruin any chance of finding out any other plans they have."

Ruby nodded instantly, followed by Weiss and Blake. Yang pursed her lips. "I dunno…if we kick-"

"Yang Xiao Long, give me your word!"

Yang recoiled slightly at White's sudden outburst. "Alright, I give my word! Now, who are they?"

White looked at the four of them in turn. "Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald."

The four gasped, and White nodded, going over to the window and opening it. "Remember. No acting."

He leapt out the window, and Ruby rushed over it and looked down. "Who's acting…"


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss paced around the room, and Ruby frowned a little. "Weiss, you've been doing that for ten minutes. It's not gonna solve anything."

Weiss turned to Ruby. "But it doesn't make sense! White knowing Cinder and the others' true intentions…and knowing about us and what we did! He knows too much…"

Blake shrugged. "He could have done his research."

Weiss looked at Blake. "He knew you were a Faunus! He knew everything about us before we said a word!" She continued to pace. "And I'm gonna find out how…"

Yang chuckled. "He's kinda secretive, Weiss…how you gonna do that?"

Weiss looked at Yang and smiled maliciously. "I have my ways…"

* * *

Weiss looked around carefully as she approached White's dorm. She went up to the door and tested it. "Locked…obviously." She pulled out a hairpin and began to jimmy the lock, and after a time, it clicked. She quietly opened the door and closed it behind her, turning back around to try and find White's dorm room.

Someone poked their head out of a door. "Hey…you're not in this dorm."

Weiss started a little. "Uh…White invited me here. Said he wanted to talk." She chuckled nervously. "But I forgot which room he's in…can you help me out?"

The person nodded and pointed. "Two doors down on this side."

Weiss nodded. "Thanks."

The person nodded and shut their door, and Weiss went over to the door and tested it. It opened, and she murmured to herself, "Now why would this be unlocked…"

She poked her head inside the room, and seeing that no one was there, quickly closed the door and gazed around the room. "There's gotta be something here…"

She started going through everything; the drawers, under the beds, everywhere. She stopped suddenly when she heard the door handle turn. She whirled around in fright, eyes wide.

Short and Long walked in and sat on opposite beds, one of which Weiss was currently under. "Man, this has been a long day…"

Weiss heard Long sigh. "Dude, you say that about _anything_ academic."

"Yeah, but it's always true. Well, mostly."

The door opened again, and Weiss heard White's voice. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, man. How's Team RWBY?"

Weiss perked up slightly at that, and White sighed. "Shaken, like we expected. It's rough for them to hear what I had to tell them about Cinder and the others…especially since they fought with them at the Breach."

Short nodded, unseen by Weiss. "Yeah…fighting alongside someone definitely starts to cement a few relationships…"

White chuckled wryly. "We ought to know that…"

Long laughed in the same wry tone. "We do."

White sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. "Then why don't we learn?"

"What do you mean?"

White sighed again. "We're here at Beacon to help more, to beat back the Grimm and the great evil attacking this world. But…I think I've pretty much alienated all of the school with that show with Cardin."

"Not Ozpin. Not the professors. Not Team RWBY."

White snorted. "Don't be so sure about that…I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to do something to learn more about us."

"What, like sneaking in here? Trying to find something important to us?"

Weiss froze, and White said, "Yeah. Like looking through our _personal belongings_."

Weiss gulped nervously, and Short poked his head under the bed. "Yeah. Rude!"

Weiss grimaced and crawled out from under the bed, and White shook his head disapprovingly. "You know better."

Weiss pursed her lips. "Can you blame me?"

White shook his head. "Not in the slightest. But all the same, butt out."

Weiss blinked. "Yeah…no. I'm going to find out about you guys on way or another."

White and the others stood, and Weiss took a step back towards the door. "You…you don't scare me!"

White smiled slightly. "Yeah. Sure."

Weiss turned around suddenly, but Quick was in her way. "Hey, Weiss. Whatcha doing?"

Weiss backed up to the middle of the room, and Quick shut the door behind her, effectively trapping Weiss in the middle of the room, surrounded by the team. She looked around nervously. "You…you wouldn't hurt a teammate, would you?"

White thought a minute. "Not on purpose."

Weiss's blood ran cold at that. "On…purpose?"

White nodded, seemingly lost in thought and not completely talking to Weiss. "Yeah, sometimes I get in a mood…I lose all reasoning and become super powerful at the cost of my sanity." He smiled at Weiss. "But that's in extreme cases."

Weiss relaxed. Slightly. "Extreme?"

White nodded again. "You don't have to worry about it. You can't possibly trigger it."

"Not sure about that."

White looked at Long. "How do you mean?"

Long looked at Weiss. "For all we know, she could stab us in the back. Find something out, leak it…make us vulnerable."

White shrugged. "What could she find out that would piss me off that much?"

Weiss felt something click in her head. "How about where you came from?"

White looked at Weiss. "That's just a secret. Nothing major."

Weiss said, "Uh…what about…uh…your past?"

White cocked his head. "My past is past. What could you possibly know that would piss me off that much?"

Weiss opened her mouth, then shut it, shrugging and looking down. White nodded. "Yeah. Nothing. Weiss, what's really bothering you?"

Weiss looked back up at White. "Well…you. You know everything about us. Blake, Roman, everything…what's stumping me is how."

White smiled. "That, my dear, is a trade secret."

Weiss fumed. "Now that's bullshit! You have _no_ reason to hide something like that from us!"

White got up close and personal, and Weiss's earlier fear came back twice as hard. "You do _not_ question my methods. I've been at this for a _very_ long time, and I know what I'm doing! The _last_ thing I need is a stuck-up heiress questioning everything I do!"

Weiss recoiled sharply at that. "I…"

White backed up, nodding. "Yeah. You. Just can't stop thinking about yourself, hm?"

Long shrugged. "She tries. She really does try."

Short frowned. "Not trying hard enough, though…I mean, she's made huge strides, but-"

Quick cut him off. "But nothing. She's still a spoiled princess."

White blushed madly in rage. "I joined Beacon to get away from my family, from the wealth, from all of that! If you're research is so thorough, you would know that!"

White smiled, and she felt something click. "You _do_ know that."

White nodded. "Weiss, you're a good kid. Now get out."

Weiss frowned. "But I still don't know anything about you guys. At least, nothing more than I already know."

White shrugged. "And you won't. At least, not unless we decide you should."

Weiss looked down, with a mixture of embarrassment and doubt running through her. "I should go, hm?"

White nodded, opening the door. "Yes. If you would."

Weiss matched his nod and walked out the door, but turned back. "Do you know the great evil?"

White shook his head. "Unfortunately, my intel only goes so far."

He closed the door, and Weiss walked away, thinking to herself one thing. "This evil…if White doesn't know about it…it's gotta be big."


End file.
